100081-current-wildstar-structure-will-not-work-99-will-leave-under-these-conditions
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Well said! So, devs, keep doing what you think is right. | |} ---- ---- ---- This. | |} ---- But when you say 99% will leave because you don't like the game, you have no clue. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes, yes you are. | |} ---- I could tell you but part of it would most likely just get replaced with "*cupake*." | |} ---- ---- Somebody's got a case of the Mondays. For OP. I'm a casual, I don't want to raid. Why should it be made easier for me to get in, when I don't want in? If you want to raid, put time aside to get there. We pretty much knew what the game was going to be like, so why complain about it now? | |} ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Good post OP, I agree entirely. I don't get fanboys, they want hard content, yet they won't be able to complete it. Doesn't make sense. | |} ---- ---- ---- I like you. | |} ---- Wait, what? No-one is asking for the same gear to drop. The OP (who I disagree with) is asking to see the content/lore, but not get equal gears from it. I can understand his motivation, even if I disagree. But what kind of game do you think this is where you can just .. do the easy modes for the best gear and .. strut around with it? I don't even... do you even MMO dude? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- this makes NO damn sense. can we get that Billy Madison guy in here with the quote for wrong answer making people dumber meme? I have 1 vet dungeon silver. 4 adventure golds in a row. Tried to get in raiding guild... applied, ran dungeons with 2 dps engis... I'm dps SS, while good in most groups, perhaps it was me that failed these few times, but against engis, I knew I wasn't getting in and my attunement dreams were crushed! You can't pug them, I don't want easy raids, I just want a chance to raid, and that chance is dwindling with the people leaving. I just want more people to play with who want to spend the time to learn to get silvers in dungeons. | |} ---- ---- ---- Be that as it may that is not the reality of the player base. This is coming from someone who was a hardcore player now turned semi-hardcore. The majority of any mmo players base are not hardcore players, with the hardcore people only making up a small percentage of the player base. In the end Carbine is a company and like all companies they want to make money. Otherwise the last decade they spent in development is wasted time. They HAVE to appeal to and make game content available to every type of player or the game will not succeed, period. You can argue that point till you're blue in the face all you want but you'll be wrong. It's a theme park mmo and people have expectations of that is and what they want. Do you think Blizz wanted to dumb down WoW to the way it is now in it's present state? Of course not. Yet they learned that this is how the player base is made up and rather than losing subs they made end game more accessible to everyone. I'm not suggesting that Wildstar takes that same route, that would be bad. But there has to me some sort of middle ground surely. The whole I'm hardcore, like the game or gtfo mentality is infantile to say the least. Because people will start to leave and your servers will be dead and you will be playing hardcore by yourself. Hardcore or not is irrelevant, every player type should want the game to succeed. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- not yet thankfully | |} ---- Gonna disagree here. All it has in common with WoW is things that are considered Genre Staples. The closest thing that can be compared to WildStar is Neverwinter. The combat and encounter complexity is much better here though thanks to the Telegraphs and Fps/Platformer controls. | |} ---- damn, dont make posts I can like =p will ruin your rep | |} ---- That's not exactly true. People that arent hardcore do have content outside playing "Housing". They can farm vet dungeons for gear (with medal patch change), they can raid world bosses and do quests. Also craft their own gear. Last patch added a healthy amount of non raiding content, more stuff for people to see and do. But raiding isnt for non team player guy, raiding is part of the game that REQUIRES a guild (or a bunch of friends). It is a hard place that requires coordination, commitment and teamwork. That's why there are attunements. It requires you to be with those guys already. If you are trying to get attuned without having a guild, you are puttimg your cart in front of your horses. So you need to find a casual, but competent guild. A guild that wants to raid and are willing to take you in (non attuned as you are), and will raid twice a week or something. If top tier guilds, if such things already exists, are only taking top notch people, only attuned, that means THEY REACHED THAT LEVEL (and sadly, you didnt -- yet). I'm sure they will add more raids as they will add more dungeons/adventures and their vet versions for us casuals to sit and have fun. | |} ---- Seeee. I told you I don't hate the game.... | |} ---- fine, will have to fit that into my cosmic view now | |} ---- ---- Those players that sit between casual and hardcore. They invest far more time into the game than actually falls under the definition of casual and is probably far closer to a hardcore player, but for whatever reason, don't qualify as one. I'm one of these players because I would rather not give up my flexibility outside the game for the sake of seeing raiding content. I also don't cry myself to sleep because I won't get items from something I'm not willing to invest in, or commit to, but I might be wierd like that. The casuals who put in 10 or so hours a week are not a problem. They are enjoying their journey and the content because it is still quite fresh. The hardcore players who are hitting content 8 hours a day to are not a problem. They have committed to themselves and others to achieve, and realize this is part of process to achieve their goals. Admittedly not everyone that falls into the purgatory between casual and hardcore are problematic, but if you are playing at a relatively hardcore rate (~5 hours a day), but not in a position, or have the conviction to do what is necessary to raid, then yes, you will inevitably get bored and move on. As time goes on, Wildstar doesn't offer a whole lot for these players, because keeping these players happy either requires a lot of content they can do without it becoming repetative, or socially driven experiences like RP or group 'projects'. Players need to stop mislabeling themselves and realize exactly what they are, because I think you'll be hard pressed to find a legitimate casual (1-2 hours a day) player that is bored with the game, or frustrated that they can't do raids this early in the game's cycle. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I believe you are pretty much right, even though often I'll only play like 1-2 hours a day, not because I don't have more spare time, but I get bored out of mind, because when you hit 50 your choices get limited hard. Dailies blow, usually do them as long as I haven't hit eldercap after I won't touch them areas even though they reward you with decent money, simply because it's already worn out day 1. Housing isn't anything fun... Just a money sink. Dungeons to hard to join with pug, even adventures fail often because there is always someone that ruins it. Even with the medalsystem changes groups often just simply disband if they can't teach gold... Can't even get attuned now because I run into pugs that can't manage to get wtow or tempest done even though they are easy. Guildmates are hard to find that even bother wasting their time doing them, because they are incredibly unrewarding. Both Dungeons and adventures have crappy drops where crafted gear is easier to obtain and which is often even superior, why even bother doing them more than once for the attunement? Crafting is a joke, takes a couple hrs top to max then you have to wait a day at least to get an elder fragment... Later a week and after even more time just to advance down the research tree, sure I could do dailies and buy kits for vouchers hoping for some fragments, but that is just another massive, massive money sink with very little chance for success. The new area is just a few questions that are done in an hour and them dailies are impossible to do because our PvP server is overpopulated with exiles 10:1.... Obviously can't do much there. PvP is a mess, let's see what the next drop will bring, but right now I'm just not putting much hope into this, since the last drop wasn't very overwhelming. Even though this might sound all whiny here, but I love this game and want it to succeed but at the moment everyday it gets harder to log back in and actually bother with this game. And it seems like I'm not the only person who feels this way, if I look at my guild alone, there are roughly 100 people in it with 80% being level 50 and there are only roughly 20% of those left that play. The server feels deserted, maybe its just the dominion side because all quit and/or switched sides because no one likes to be the underdog. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Chua found new signature! | |} ---- YAY me 2! | |} ---- Exactly, but I suspect you didn't start and steadily play 1-2 hours a day. I'm the same though. Initially I loved the game, and played it pretty hard spending 6-8 hours a day during the leveling period and for a couple of weeks after reaching 50, but now I only log on for an hour or two, if that. This isn't necessarily Wildstar or Carbine's fault, because as I said, investing that much time a day more or less makes you a 'hardcore' player, but for whatever reason, these 'hardcore' players can not or do not commit to conditions that will make them into raiders, which is apparently meant to be synonymous with hardcore play styles. All your other points are on the mark as well. I only do dailies to cap out, then, despite the good gold you get for doing them after cap, I generally ignore them. The only thing I disagree with is that as an overarching concept, I like that you can craft stronger items than drops, but in Wildstar it feels incredibly cheap because crafting is so shallow. If crafting was a meaningful role in itself, and actually required time and work to achieve, it would be great. Instead, you can get to expert in a few hours if you throw enough gold at it. Time gating more of the 'advanced' gear behind a 1 fragment per day daily quest does not deepen the system at all. As I said, I loved Wildstar initially, and it still has a lot of great systems in it, but if you haven't been playing casually from the start, or in a raiding guild/raiding, your options are incredibly limited, and it is only going to get worse over time, especially if each drop is more dailies after completing the initial zone story. I acknowledge that the game is still quite new, but if there is no content for the 'inbetweeners' to sate themselves with, they will inevitably move on. Perhaps the biggest issue is assuming only two categories of players exists (casual vs hardcore) and not planning content for players that fall in between, which as I mentioned, is generally best done with player-driven/social content. | |} ---- ---- ---- LOL pretty much this :D even though i am probably the guy on the bottom of the stairs... I love this game, i spend most my spare time on it, but there is just nothing there at the moment that keeps me entertained for all them long hours. I said that the crafted items are superior to the drops, and yes pretty much what you said that it feels cheap and unrewarding, especially with the time gating of the fragments makes it worse instead of better. Never played any game where the end-content was this unrewarding. Crafting might be pretty much worthless then if you improve the dropped gear, but usually all kinds of crafttrades had something going for them that made them somewhat valuable in the end, even though most of it was just leveling gear but somewhat worth it. But now with crafted gear being so strong, it takes all the fun out of the vet adv/dungeons.. You lost the whole feeling for progression when you don't get rewarded for the completion of a dungeon, never should have introduced the whole medalsystem unless for things that have only cosmeticaffects or titles of achievment, even for the attunement it's fine for me. We have all these spoiled people (everyone that has a level 50 and got gold before) and they expect to see purple gear everytime they get gold again. That purple gear is/wasn't even good, but gave people atleast the feeling for accomplishment and progression. | |} ---- ---- ----